


Not A Crime

by blackprinze



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If You Squint - Freeform, Its more like, M/M, Maybe 2, Mild Language, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Sokka/Suki, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Romance, Strangers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing, like 3 words, not a lot actually :/, to, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackprinze/pseuds/blackprinze
Summary: “You know I can hear your heartbeat right?” Zuko jolted, turning towards Toph.“What?”“Your heartbeat,” Toph restated, hand tapping on the surface of the wooden table. “I can feel it, it's practically tearing itself out of your body, sounds like a drum. You should probably calm down before Sokka comes and figures everything out, lover-boy.” Zuko sighed in defeat as the sentence registered. Of course Toph knew about his feelings towards Sokka, she was practically a lie-detector, able to find out everyone's secrets.Sensing his uneasiness Toph sighed, “Don’t worry about it, Zuko, I like someone too, it’s not a crime.”Zuko felt relief at the sentence. Finally, someone who also has a secret crush. “You do?”Toph scoffed, “No.”-- ORZuko has a crush on Sokka that he keeps to himself because he believes that his feelings are one-sided which leads to the growth of a life-risking plant inside his body.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Not A Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) this is my first work on here and even though I tried very hard to make it decent with constant re-writes and editing it'll probably be the shitty-est thing you read on here (✿◠‿◠). 
> 
> For those who don't know: The Hanahaki Disease is a disease (fictional) where a plant grows in ones chest/lungs due to one-sided or "unrequited" love. I know this type of story is common but I found it appropriate for my first official fanfic(tion) on here. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It had been the middle of third year highschool, the students were just returning from a week-long break, flooding the hallways and classrooms with excited reunion chatter. Zuko couldn't help but train his eyes onto the boy that had been living in his mind the past week rent free. He had let his dark brown hair grow, and instead of pulling it back into his usual half-ponytail he had let it fall onto his shoulders. Zuko gulped at the sight, not being able to deny how much more attractive he looked with his hair down. In short, he was impeccable - as always. 

But it was no use yearning for the others' attention. His eyes traveled to the girl who clung and hung from Sokka's shoulders, Suki. The pair had decided to date sometime before he moved to the school, absolutely shattering Zuko’s heart, and it seemed that everything was going well for the couple. At least, that’s what he hoped. Even now, jealousy flamed through his veins, taunting him - telling him that if Suki were out of the picture he would have a decent chance. 

He disliked that side of himself. 

Zuko coughed, the overflowing thoughts and emotions leading to a dry and ashy throat. He coughed again, harder this time, drawing attention to himself as he covered his mouth. It had been a constant thing over the break, something that had increased with every wayward thought of the goofy boy that had captured his attention. 

It was a disease everyone knew, a disease everyone thought was fictional. And Zuko did too at one point. He believed it was just a dumb, stupid, made up fictional sickness, only created for some sort of fan-story. That all was at one point. That was before he started coughing uncontrollably into the palm of his hand, or the crook of his elbow, before he was gripping the sheets of his bed because of how the coughs tugged at his esophagus painfully. At first, he thought it was the common flu and asked his uncle for a lot of boiling tea and medicinal remedies, but before he could question why they hadn't helped he had coughed up a petal. 

A white petal had emerged from the back of his throat, traces of pink coloring the ridged and crooked edges. Zuko was lucky, it seemed that the disease was taking a slower route than what was anticipated in other fictional cases. Zuko had brought the petal to his uncle with feign disinterest, placing it on the common room table and stating that it was nothing to worry about. That there was nothing to worry about. Iroh had returned the disinterested hum with a long mindful sip of his tea before freaking out and pleading to the younger male to reconsider his options, and to reconsider getting the surgery before the disease progressed. 

Zuko refused to get the plant removed, because if he did his feelings would vanish. He would forget about when he first moved to this school, a little more than a month ago, and crashed into Sokka. The boy had rolled onto his side and jumped up with so much energy before offering Zuko a hand, their eyes had met and Zuko felt his body tingle and his stomach drop at the glacier-blue eyes that met his. Zuko placed his hand on his abdomen, if he were to remove this plant, he would forget those tingles, those butterflies that erupted every time he heard the other boys voice in the class, whenever he caught glances of him in the hallway, whenever their eyes accidentally met. 

And he didn't want that. 

He didn't care if it brought him death, he — maybe, maybe he did care. 

Zuko had moved to this new school in order to get away from his family, from his father and especially from his sister. He knew that neither of them wanted anything to do with him, and he could no longer stand the verbal and physical abuse directed at him day-after-day. So he left, and moved in with his uncle.

☆

_“You should call your father and tell him, he deserves to know that his only son is probably going to die in less than a decade.” Uncle Iroh had started randomly during dinner, Zuko glared at him, placing his fork back down onto his plate. Zuko had almost scoffed at the sentence, almost. Everyone knew that his father always picked his sister over him, he didn't deserve to know anything._

_“Please do not mention this during dinner time, you'll ruin my appetite.” Zuko bit out. His uncle sighed heavily, blowing a waft of steam off his boiling teacup and shrugging at his nephews outburst._

_“That won't be the only thing ruined if you keep going on like this.”_

_Zuko snapped, shoving away from his plate and standing up abruptly. “And what is that supposed to mean? What else would I be ruining exactly?”_

_His uncle remained calm, body unmoving. It was to be expected from someone who had as much experience as he did, experience accumulated from endless training within his fathers security companies branch. The only sign of him being flustered, or emotional in any way were his eyes, which seemed to flare with emotion at the question._

_“Me. You’ll ruin me, young one.” Time stopped and the air tensed. “I can’t lose someone else, I can't lose you.”_

_They continued staring at each other, gaze unbreaking until Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, tensing his body as he decided dinner was over. Whatever emotion he was feeling at the moment, the suffocation that constricted his throat and threatened to bubble upwards towards his eyes was crushed as Zuko willed himself not to cry. He stomped out of the kitchen area, leaving his uncle only with “I hate when you call me young one.”_

☆

“Hey, uh, Zuko, right?” Zuko’s heart practically jumped out of his chest as the voice whispered into his left ear. He jolted, turning to see the glacier-eyes that haunted his dreams staring directly at him.

He nodded sheepishly, cursing at the blush that crawled and settled onto his cheeks as he averted his gaze. “Y-Yeah.” He gulped, reaching for a renewal of saliva in his parched mouth. “Y-Yes, that’s me.” 

Sokka grinned, not seeming to mind how close he was to the other boy and leaning even closer, invading more personal space. “Cool. You feeling good?”

Zuko knew that Sokka was talking about the feverish and loud coughing that made itself known throughout the class. By now it was clear that he was sick, he just hoped no one suspected something worse than the flu. 

His hand flew to his throat, pinching at the skin there. _Please don't cough,_ he begged himself, body tensing and throat itching. Not now, not here, _not in front of the boy who planted the buds of the flowers within you._ “Sorry, yeah, I’m fine. Just coming down with something.” 

The other scoffed, finally leaning away from Zuko as his eyes snapped down to follow the movement of Zuko's hand. “I can see that, I’ve got beautiful and perfectly working eyes.” To prove a point, Sokka blinked multiple times in a cartoonish manner. Zuko sent him a pressed smile, _you sure do._ “Anyways, me and my squad were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us during lunch? We know you just moved here and we were hoping to make you feel more welcome, or whatever.”

Zuko blinked. Would it be rude if he refused? It probably would be. The hand on his throat stopped and flattened against his skin, pressing against his exposed collarbone. But he had already decided, decided to keep the flowers growing inside of him to prove his unrequited emotions for a boy he had barely just met. So, it didn't matter whether he hung out with Sokka's group of friends or not, the damage was already done, and it wouldn't stop until he either got the surgery or asked his uncle to move him to another school.

“Is it really okay?” Sokka blinked, eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment at the question before he leaned forward, once more invading Zuko's personal space. Zuko went to lean back as his heart hammered in his chest, but a cold touch against his jaw stopped him, holding him still. 

_Is he—,_ Zuko stiffened as he felt the pad of a finger caress his cheek, _he is._

_Why though?_

“Yes. It’s absolutely okay.” Sokka practically purred before pulling away fully, leaving the side of Zuko's face cold. “We’ll be waiting for you at lunch okay? See you there!”

Zuko followed the other as he ran back to his desk, surrounding himself with his friends. His gaze skipped over to Suki’s, who was already looking at him. But instead of receiving glares of question or hate, he received a wide grin. 

He turned his attention back to the front of the class as the teacher entered. There was a shimmer of hope that burned through his veins but he quickly stopped it, crushing any possibility that would weaken his flame.

☆

A week passed and Zuko had fully integrated himself in The G(aang), at least that's how Sokka called it, the name changed every two days though. Currently, Zuko was sitting next to Toph, chewing his lunch slowly so as to not provoke another fit of coughs. The petals that erupted from his throat had changed color.

At first the petals were white, pink soaking in through the tips like a watercolor painting. Now, the petals were a light blush color. Zuko was sure that soon enough he would be coughing up blood covered petals being met with fire-red flowers. The thought scared him. Everyday he could feel the branches of the plant growing in his chest, he could feel the vines and thorns wrapping and tightening around each other. 

His heart stammered at the idea of it forcing its way up his esophagus and halting his breathing. 

“You know I can hear your heartbeat right?” Zuko jolted, turning towards Toph.

“What?” 

“Your heartbeat,” Toph restated, hand tapping on the surface of the wooden table. “I can feel it, it's practically tearing itself out of your body, sounds like a drum. You should probably calm down before Sokka comes and figures everything out, lover-boy.” Zuko sighed in defeat as the sentence registered. Of course Toph knew about his feelings towards Sokka, she was practically a lie-detector, able to find out everyone's secrets. 

Sensing his uneasiness Toph sighed, “Don’t worry about it, Zuko, I like someone too, it’s not a crime.”

Zuko felt relief at the sentence. Finally, someone who also has a secret crush. “You do?” 

Toph scoffed, “No.”

A-and, it's ruined. 

Before the conversation could continue Zuko felt the familiar itch in the back of his throat. He dropped his food and hunched over the bench, coughing onto the ground beneath him. Lucky for him, Toph was blind, so she didn't see the blush covered petals that left his throat and dusted the floor. And she didn't see the drops of blood that decorated the sides of his mouth. She simply pressed a hand to his back in soothing circles and pats. 

“Still got that cold, huh? You should get it checked out.” Toph suggested and even when her tone didn't falter Zuko couldn't help but think that she knew something about him, something he didn't want anyone to know. 

Zuko coughed once more, gripping his throat as the itch and pain eased. He leaned back and wiped his blood-covered lips with the back of his hand. “Yeah, I should.” He said with a fake smile, not noticing the piercing gaze from the other side of the courtyard.

☆

As time passed Zuko found his feelings growing alongside the flowers in his chest. He had found more things to like, to love about the goofy blue-eyed boy.

Like how Sokka had no sense of knowing when was the worst time to tell a joke and instead not hesitating to baffle everyone with his almost immense stupidity. Zuko couldn't stop the grins, and the smiles, and the laughs that left him at almost every word uttered from the boy. But aside from his completely trashy sense of humor, his sense of morals, his way with words, his determination to do what he believed was right, and, of course, his physicality, all contributed to his growing attraction and infatuation with the other male. 

Currently, Zuko was laying eagle-spread on Sokka's bed. It was a weekly occurrence, coming over to their house to play video games. He knew the risks, knew it was better to get the furthest away from his unrequited love to slow the progress of the disease, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be as close as possible to his crush. 

Today had been a good day anyways, most days it took him a good half-hour to get himself out of bed. His appetite had fully vanished, only allowing him to eat small pieces of food throughout the day, and his energy was drained completely. Some days he wouldn't go to school, calling in sick, and other days he would be able to run to class fully energized. If there was anything he was proud of when it came to this disease it was being able to still have a life, to still be able to hang out with his friends and more importantly, to be able to hide the disease from his friend group. 

“Here you go,” Sokka said, re-entering his room and handing Zuko a can of soda. Zuko sat up and stiffened as Sokka pressed his hand to Zuko's cheek once more, holding him still. Another regular occurrence was Sokka becoming more clingy, showering Zuko in physical closeness, something he only seemed to do with him - not that Zuko noticed. Not at all. “Does it hurt?” 

The pad of his thumb pressed against the edges of Zuko's scar, he had gotten it years ago, a gift from his father. Now, it just served as a reminder to keep him in place, to remind him of the power that was held over him, of the power that he would never have. 

Zuko hummed, not minding the physical contact. “Sometimes, it's bearable though. I think the blindness is worse than the scar honestly.”

Sokka scooted forward, this time using both hands to cup Zuko's face, almost as if he was afraid that Zuko would pull away from his touch. “I’ve always liked your eyes. I think it was the first thing I noticed when we collided. Your left eye reminds me of a fireplace, with warm tones of brown and red, and in the sun they glow, like this vibrant orange and gold yellow.” His fingers touched more, crept upwards, pressing into the edges of his eyes. Zuko could feel the others breath on his chin, calm and evenly spaced out breaths, contradicting his own panicked and hitched gasps. “And your right is just as beautiful. It reminds me of the snow in my homeland, white and blue and filled with adventure.”

The compliment made Zuko gasp, and he could practically feel the branches of the flowers coiling around each other in anguish. _**Unrequited,**_ the thorns whispered, pressing into his flesh, _unrequited feelings_. He knew it was dangerous, reminded himself daily, hated himself every second for having these feelings for the boy who only got closer and closer to him. He knew how undoubtedly wrong it was to be getting this close to Sokka, especially since it had only been less than a month since he broke up with Suki. But he didn't care, he didn't care if Sokka didn't like him back, or didn’t return his feelings.

“You too.” Zuko swallowed, gathering his words. “You have beautiful eyes too, I mean. They remind me of the sky on a clear day, they tell me of all the possibilities that can happen, gives me hope even when I don’t want hope. You give me hope, Sokka.” He paused, eyes blinking as he noticed how much closer they were than before. Now, Zuko could practically feel the others breaths on his chin, and the tip of his nose caressing the side of his. He continued, not wanting to spoil the moment. “On some days they're this dark blue, like the depths of the ocean, it's usually when you're sad or angry though. But even when I hate that you feel like that, I can't help but love those eyes anyways. I love-”

He pulled back suddenly and scrambled to the edge of the bed, gripping the trash can there and hauling it to his chest as a swarm of petals and thorns made their way up his throat with the help of forceful expulsions of air. Faintly, he heard Sokka calling out to him in question and felt his presence behind him, placing hands and reassuring touches along his back. 

Zuko heaved in painful breaths when it was over, eyes widening at the half, almost full bloodied flowers staring back at him from the bottom of the trash bin. 

_We do care,_ the flower petals screamed at him from the floor, _**we’re killing you because of your feelings.**_

_☆_

“So it is true.” Sokka scoffed from the hospital chair next to him. “Katara had told me that she saw you coughing out flowers but I didn't believe her, I mean, who would've thought the Hanahaki disease was real, you know?”

“Katara saw?” Zuko asked, hands clenching the paper thin white sheets covering him. When did she see? The only person who had ever been near him when he coughed up literal petals or blood was Toph, who shouldn't have been able to decipher anything from the coughing hacks.

Sokka ignored him. “I know I’ve bragged about my eyesight before but damn, I must really be blind not to see one of my best friends going through this.”

Best friends. The title undeniably hurt. Best friends, only friends, just friends, nothing more. His ears rang and his hands shook. Inside, he could hear the flowers laughing and giggling at his thoughts, chastising him with smugness he didn't know they possessed. _Friends, friends,_ they chanted, teasing him endlessly, forever just **friends.**

He felt like crying at the helpless feeling that overcame him. Everything was crashing down and he hated himself for it. It was all his fault! He could have had these stupid, dumb, flowers removed months ago! Could have moved on with his life, forgotten all about the blue-eyed boy who made him grin and laugh and enjoy life more than he had ever enjoyed it before. Zuko stopped, then, would life even be worth living at that point?

Wouldn't he be stuck in the same situation?

“Hey,” Sokka called, snapping Zuko out of his daze. He had moved to sit next to Zuko on the impossibly small hospital bed and once more his hand was on his cheek, caressing his scarred skin slowly, wiping off the tears that Zuko had tried so hard to hold back. “I don’t blame you for not telling me, I’m a shit person when it comes to being serious, and I usually never have a plan on what to do in life-and-death situations. But I know this, I want you to live. I want you to be around decades from now, so you need to tell me.”

Zuko tilted his head, eyes narrowing in question. “Tell you what, exactly?”

“You need to tell me the name of the shit-person who didn't, doesn’t return your feelings. Who doesn't return your feelings? You’re you! You're so caring, you always volunteer to help anyone who needs help. You’re so passionate about things you believe in and about your hobbies. Honestly, I could probably listen to you talking about your training all day.” Sokka smiled as though he were reminiscing in a memory and Zuko wanted to scream. He wanted to yell at the boy holding his face so tenderly and kiss him at the same time. _It's you! You're the one!_ But, it's too late either way. 

“I, I can't tell you Sokka.” He sighed out, sagging against the pillows placed behind him.

This time Sokka's eyes narrowed. “Why not?”

“Because, the disease has progressed too much. It would be pointless to even try—“

“Don’t.” The other cut through, shifting on the bed to sit closer to Zuko, grasp tightening around the other's jaw. “Don’t say that Zuko, it's not pointless, please.”

“But why-?”

There was a second of silence that passed between them, Sokka leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, mixing their breaths as he let out a shuddered sigh. “Weren't you listening? I swear sometimes I think you're the idiot between the both of us.”

“That's impossible,” Zuko teased, smiling at Sokka before tilting his friend upward, pressing his nose against the others. “But, elaborate for me, please.”

“I don't know how I could get any clearer, Zuzu. I don’t think you remember but I met you before you met me.” Zuko grumbled at the word play, tearing a soft chuckle from Sokka. “It was this past summer, Katara and I were on vacation and we stumbled upon your family at a business conference. God, even with your monkey-chopped hair you looked beautiful. And I remember begging Katara to let us stay at the conference, not for the actual information but because I just couldn’t — I didn’t want to stop looking at you. So we stayed, the full three and a half hours, and I had convinced myself that I had to get to know you. But when I tried looking for you after the conference you had disappeared, _poof,_ and then school started again and you, you weren’t attending my school. 

“I tried for months to look for you. Through social media, through other people, but I didn’t know your name and describing you as ‘the most handsome person you’ve ever seen’ wasn’t really helping my case. So I reluctantly tried to move on from you because I didn’t know if I would ever see you again.”

Everything was slowly starting to connect. For once Zuko was glad that Sokka was able to tell a story in the sense of a timeline unlike Toph or Aang who would tell the story in small constellations, hoping that the others caught on to secret and untold constellations to connect them - most times it didn’t work.

Zuko swallowed thickly, as if forcing a tidal wave of heaviness. “Is, is that why you started dating Suki?”

Sokka let out a sound that seemed to mix surprise and disgruntlement. “Don’t get me wrong, Suki is one of my closest friends and she’s wonderful, but yeah, that’s why. I think at the time I did have genuine feelings for her but then a week later you showed up. New student Zuko! And I fell back into that hole that was purely you, I told Suki about my year-long crush on you and she understood which is why our breakup was so smooth.”

“I’m sorry.” He hesitated, fingers writhing desperately on his lap. “For coming in between you and Suki, I mean, I thought you two were great for one another.”

There was a pause of silence before Sokka sighed, falling limp against him. “You’re missing the point Zuzu,”

“What?” It couldn’t be possible, sure, okay, maybe Sokka did have a crush on him before. But things change, everything changes. There was no way the goofy blue-eyed boy that surrounded his heart actually-

“I am totally and literally, without a doubt, infatuated with you. Enamored, so to speak. If I were a poet I would have written you a dozen poems and read them to you in a candle-lit room. You’re the apple to my eye, the Achilles to Patroclus, the—“

Zuko wrinkled his nose, sticking out his tongue as he stopped the rambling of the other man. “I think I get it Captain Boomerang,” 

“I don’t think you do.” Sokka pulled back, hand reaching around to grab onto the nape of Zuko's neck like a lifeline as he licked his lips shakily. An action that didn’t go unnoticed by the other. “Because if you understood how much I like you, how much you mean to me, you’d tell me the name of the person who is killing you with every passing second.

It was still a lie, Zuko convinced himself. The flowers in his chest agreed as the overwhelming taste of blood filled his mouth. “But if I told you what would you do? I’m telling you it’s too l–“

_It’s too late. It’s too late._ For once he regretted not taking the flowers out, who knew they’d only work to taunt him in the final hours of their blooming? 

“I’d find them.” Sokka interrupted. “I’d convince them that you’re worth giving a shot, that you’re worth loving. That they’re making a mistake by not loving you and that,” It took up to this point for Zuko to notice how broken the other sounded, he was always bad at detecting when someone was emotional. But the roughness around the words burned him painfully. “And that they would be fools _not to love you,_ because I love you. So please, please tell me who it is.” 

The confession made Zuko's eyes widen as he pulled back from the embrace to inhale a sharp breath. Sokka had started crying, tears pooling around his eyes before cascading down his reddened cheeks. So it was true?

Everything he said was true? Sokka . . . liked him back?

Zuko reached forward, grasping the others hand and intertwining their fingers, squeezing it reassuringly.

“You know them actually.” Zuko began, a teasing tone taking over his words. “They’re a complete idiot, very immature, you would think they were a child by how they completely ignore the rules and do whatever the hell they want. Can you believe one time during a class project they said ‘I’m just a guy, with a boomerang, I didn’t ask for all this classwork and boredom’? What an icon!”

Sokka let out a grunt as Zuko cackled loudly. “He sounds like a real piece of work, I think I would get along with this _icon._ ”

"You would,” Zuko agreed, watching fondly as Sokka wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, sniffling and shaking every so often as he regained his composure on the hospital bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The other asked, having heaved in a large breath to finally compose himself. Zuko shrugged, relishing in their closeness.

Even now he could feel the petals that were tickling his windpipe wiggling in rage, curling at the edges with contempt at the new information, at the unnecessary confession.

“I didn’t think the feelings would be returned, then the longer I thought about it the more I became convinced that they wouldn’t be. And when I started noticing the petals it was almost like a death sentence, so I simply tried pushing down the feelings until the disease ran its course.” He explained. There was a second of silence before Sokka lunged at him, throwing his full body against the other and sobbing into Zuko's neck.

“You were - you were planning on _hic,_ dying? Without ever telling me? You,” Anything the sobbing boy said after that was incomprehensible as he began shaking and gasping against the others neck. Zuko lifted his hands, wrapping them around Sokka shoulders and massaged his nape.

“Yeah, seems like my plan didn’t work though.”

“Thank,” Sokka choked, leaning back to grasp at Zuko's face feverishly. “Thank fuck.”

He surged forward, pressing his lips against Zuko's skin, kissing his cheeks, lips, forehead, and nose repeatedly. Zuko's skin tingled and sparks flushed down to his fingertips. “God - we’re both so stupid, I love you so much.”

“I do too.” Zuko gulped, brushing his hand through Sokka unruly strands, grasping them to stop the other from leaning forward again. “I love you too.”

The confession of love had Zuko inhale sharply as the flowers quivered inside of him. The feelings that planted the buds for the Hanahaki Disease were being returned, they were no longer — were never unrequited. Even now, he could feel the thick vines and branches that coiled around each other slowly start to deteriorate inside of him. It would take some time, maybe the remainder of the week, but the flowers that threatened to suffocate him would disappear.

_**It’s not a crime,**_ Toph's words rang in his head, it was never a crime.

Another pulse of silence followed as the two stayed within arms breach, until Sokka snorted against Zuko's collarbone. “Kiss me if I’m wrong but dinosaurs still exist.”

Zuko blinked in confusion at the statement. “What?”

“I swear it,” Sokka continued, pulling back to give the boy a teasing grin. “Saw a pterodactyl swing over me this afternoon.”

Finally understanding what Sokka was doing Zuko snorted with a shake of his head. “You’re insane, that’s the cheesiest, dumbest-“

“Excuse me, I didn’t ask for your criticism on my beliefs. I said, if I’m wrong, kiss me.”

“You are wrong, idiot.”

“You suck at following instructions.” To prove him wrong Zuko swung forward and captured Sokka's lips with his, effectively shutting him up.

**Author's Note:**

> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ please give me your thoughts, any support is welcomed and appreciated greatly! I kind of screamed while writing the entire story nsdksdljvcnm. Baiiii ( •̀ᴗ•́ )و ̑̑


End file.
